It is a good practice to constantly challenge a product or service in terms of costs, functionalities, etc. . . . . According to market constraints and user's requirements, some functionality may be reduced for the benefits of others. Functionality having the last market pressure or hidden from the user may disappear, integrated or limited to essential features.
Another trends highly demonstrated during the past years push the industry to offer more and more user friendly devices exposing intuitive usage. Some devices tend to concentrate more and more vector of services (telecommunication, payment, access control, . . . ) in a single device.
Any products having a one secure device as a smart card to one device's reader connection may at long term merge into a single element. There is then a need for keeping the essential credentials in a secure portable device such as a smart cart, and federate multiple secure elements in a device without physical constraints related to the legacy device accepting standard smart cards.
It is then an object of the invention to provide a communication system and a method in which a secure element such as a UICC is located outside the terminal as a secure physical component on which credentials may be managed.